Si los Zoids mueren, por que no tambien Bang TTTT
by Fineeve1
Summary: Que tal si Fine hubiese detenido al zoid eve, para poder destruir a todos los zoids del planeta zi para liberarlos de su existencia de maquinas de gyerra y en cambio tmb mataba a Bang! Lean y revisen


He decidido hacer un fanfic, pensando en, que tal si Fine hubiese detenido a los zoids y en cambio tmb mataba a Bang; lean y haber que les parece

He decidido hacer un fanfic, pensando en, que tal si Fine hubiese detenido a los zoids y en cambio tmb mataba a Bang; lean y haber que les parece.

* * *

Capitulo 1: La vida de un zoid se extingue poco a poco

Pareciera que este día seria normal como cualquier otro (me refiero a arrestar a algunos monos y cosas asi, XD, jeje), pero Bang y Fine no creían eso, algo en ellos les decía que este día cambiaria sus vidas por completo…

Bang se levanto con mucha flojera, pero bueno, tenia que levantarse a trabajar en la fuerza guardián; al quitarse la pijama, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, salió hacia el comedor de la base, para desayunar.

Buenos días Bang; dijo Moonbay que estaba junto con Irving comiendo ya su desayuno…

Bang: -Hola chicos!!, buenos días!!

Irving: te levantaste algo tarde niño, jejeje, otra vez no pudiste dormir?

Bang: pues ahora que lo mencionas, no pude dormir de nuevo…

Moonbay: se trata de nuevo de esa pesadilla que no te ha dejado dormir para nada?

Bang rascando su cabeza dijo: Exactamente!! , no se que quiera decir esta pesadilla, pero esta bien, tratar de olvidarla, jeje, traigo mucha hambre, que hay de almorzar?

Moonbay: ok, encargare algo para ti en la cocina, espera, ok

Bang: ok, gracias Moonbay

Bang se iba a dirigir a Fine, cuando recordó que ella no estaba ahí con ellos como de costumbre, en la mañana…

Bang: Irvine, de casualidad no haz visto a Fine

Irvine: no

Bang: no?

f: ps no se, es raro que no ande por aquí, usualmente siempre nos reunimos para almorzar juntos, pero no se

Bang: eso me preocupa, iré a buscarla, tal vez todavía este durmiendo. Por favor Irvine, dile a Moonbay, que agradezco que me traiga el desayuno, lo pediré luego, ok

Irvine: ok?

Bang salió del comedor de la base y se dirigió a los cuartos donde Fine tenia su habitación; después de un tramo llegó a la habitación de Fine y toco (toc toc)

Bang: Fine, lamento molestar, pero estas bien?

Ninguna respuesta se dio de esa habitación, eso comenzó a preocupar a Bang, entonces!!,

Bang: Fine por favor contesta!!

Pero nada, entonces Bang, decidió entrar Por su misma cuenta, y cuando entró, se dio cuenta de una nota encima de la cama de Fine, el se dirigió a ella, y la tomo y comenzo a leer:

Carta:

Dirijido a Bang!! /Por q a mi?/ (Bang pensó)

Bang, disculpa si no avise que me iba, tenia que salir urgentemente, comencé a sentir que algunos zoids, empezaban a tener problemas y me dirigí rápidamente a esa zona para ayudarlos, después regreso, dile a todos que no se vayan a preocupar por mi…

Atte: Fine

Fin de la carta…

Bang: menos mal, parece que esta bien, pero a que se refería con que los zoids empezaron a tener problemas…

….

Mientras Fine

Fine estaba en un pueblo, alejado de la base Ultrasaurus a 1 día de distancia, (muy lejos, ok?), ella se encontraba revisando a los zoids de uno por uno, para ver que falla pudiesen tener. Pero parecía que no había falla alguna, de los 40 zoids que se encontraban en ese lugar, 10 se petrificaron (murieron, en pocas palabras). Fine no podría saber por que estaba pasando eso con ellos.

DR.D: que bueno que te veo por aki Fine

Fine: Dr.D , es usted, me alegro tanto de verlo; que hace usted por aki?

DR.D. pues bueno, fui llamado por la gente de este pueblo para verficar lo que estaba sucediendo con estos zoids

Fine: descubrio algo DR.D.?

DR.D: te digo que descubri?

Fine: por favor digamelo

Dr.D: los zoids se estan extinguiendo

Fine: no puede ser…

Mientras en la Base…

Irvine: con que Fine se fue a investigar algo

Moonbay: te dijo exactamente a donde fue

Bang: no, pero espero que regrese a salvo…

al decir esto Bang tuvo una vision al momento de ver a su Blade Liger en el Hangar de Zoids…Muchos zoids estaban petrificados, Moonbay y Irvine,le hablaron, para que despertara del trance en el que habia entrado, entonces Bang regreso a la realidad.

Irvine: estas seguro de que estas bien, algo me dice que necesitas descansar.

Moonbay: Irvine tiene razón, por que no mejor tratas de conciliar el sueño un poco.

Bang: pero hay cosas que hacer, no puedo irme sin hacer algo antes para ayudarlos.

Moonbay: este bien Bang, solo ve a descansar, le pediremos su ayuda a Thomas para esas labores, vete

Bang: gracias compañeros

Con esto, Bang se dirigió hacia su habitación, para poder conseguir algo de descanso.

Entonces ya estando acostado en su cama, se puso a observar el techo y poco a poco sus parpados se empezaron a sentir cansados y entonces se cerraron;

Sueño de Bang

En un lugar muy solitario, habían varios zoids muertos (como en su visión anterior), entonces Bang camino lentamente y observando detenidamente, a su alrededores


End file.
